Ritonavir, (2S,3S,5S)-5-(N-(N-((N-methyl-N-((2-isopropyl-4-thiazolyl)-methyl)amino)carbonyl)-L-valinyl)amino)-2-(N-((5-thiazolyl)-methoxy-carbonyl)-amino)-1,6-diphenyl-3-hydroxyhexane, has the structure of Formula I:

Ritonavir is known to have utility for the inhibition of HIV proteases and the enhancement of the pharmacokinetics of compounds which are metabolized by cytochrome P450 3A4.